


She Loves You

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: James estava recebendo umas cartas um pouco... Estranhas. Songfic de "She Loves You" do "The Beatles".
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	She Loves You

James estava confuso.

Não era normal para ele receber cartas, todos com quem tinha de falar estavam no castelo, ele não tinha inscrição no Daily Prophet (as notícias corriam rápido pelos corredores), e sua mãe enviava-lhe cartas apenas às vezes, dizia não querer incomodá-lo.

Portanto, foi com uma grande surpresa que ele viu uma coruja desconhecida entregá-lo um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, no café da manhã.

> “ **She loves you**
> 
> **Yeah, yeah, yeah**
> 
> **She loves you**
> 
> **Yeah, yeah, yeah**
> 
> **She loves you**
> 
> **Yeah, yeah, yeah** ”

Quando ele leu, sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de gargalhar. Eram apenas duas frases, repetidas três vezes. Era brega, tosco, cafona e outras várias palavras que James não conseguia pensar, pelo esforço de conter-se.

Além de que aquela carta não fazia sentido algum. É claro, se fosse para fazê-lo rir, já tinha cumprido o seu prometido, embora ele não estivesse deprimido. Bem, só um pouco, quando levava os foras da Evans.

Era isso o que aquela “carta” queria insinuar? Que a ruiva estressada, que dava-lhe um fora todas as manhãs, tardes e noites de sua existência, desde o momento em que cruzaram caminho, em seu primeiro ano, sentia algo por ele?

Ele negou com a cabeça, sentindo mais vontade ainda de rir. Amassou o pedaço de pergaminho, escutando como a sineta tocava, e Sirius chamava-o, para irem à aula.

Aquela não foi a única vez em que ele recebeu cartas anônimas.

James estava em uma detenção, tinha se metido em uma briga com Snape, mas não importava-se com isso. Ele tinha o espelho, para comunicar-se com Sirius, que estava, pela primeira vez, no dormitório.

Em um momento, quando viu que estava sozinho na sala dos troféus, ele colocou a mão no bolso, para pegar o espelho, e percebeu um pedaço de pergaminho, que não estava lá antes.

> **“You think you've lost your love**
> 
> **Well, I saw her yesterday**
> 
> **It's you she's thinking of**
> 
> **And she told me what to say”**

— Agora já chega... — ele murmurou para si mesmo, incomodado.

Dessa vez, ele não amassou o pergaminho, guardou de volta no bolso, esquecendo-se completamente do espelho.

Quando chegou ao dormitório, já de madrugada, Sirius estava roncando em cima da cama, o espelho jogado ao seu lado. Remus, no entanto, estava lendo algum livro, com a varinha iluminada por cima das páginas amareladas.

— Como foi a detenção? — o lobisomem perguntou, prestativo.

— Como sempre — James deu de ombros, fechando a porta, silenciosamente.

Sem o mesmo cuidado, ele puxou o travesseiro. que estava por baixo da cabeça do amigo adormecido, o que fez com que ele acordasse, ao batê-la na parte mais dura da cama.

— Ai! — Sirius reclamou.

— Não é engraçado! — James sussurrou, jogando o pedaço de pergaminho nele — Não é nada engraçado!

— O quê? — ele abriu o pergaminho, confuso — O que isso? Estão te cantando?

— Eu ando recebendo esses pergaminhos com esses... — James começou a balançar as mãos — Negócios estranhos.

— Eu não te mandei isso aqui — respondeu Sirius, calmo — É sério! Eu mesmo digo que você deve esquecer da Evans, como vou te mandar isso?

— Remus? — James virou-se para o amigo, que levantou as mãos.

— Eu nem sei do que você está falando! — respondeu o garoto, curioso.

— Então... — ele pareceu perdido — Quem?

— Você vai ter que ficar de olho. Estão colocando nas suas coisas, sem você perceber — disse Remus, sabiamente.

Ninguém nunca viu James Potter tão apegado à sua mochila, sendo que ele sempre deixava-a largada em um canto, como fazia com todas as suas coisas. Alguns boatos surgiram, inclusive que ele mantinha algo secreto dentro dela.

— Senhor Potter, o que está escondendo? — a professora McGonagall era a mais desconfiada.

— Nada! — respondeu James, emburrado.

— Senhor Potter, se eu souber que... — a mulher recomeçou.

— Estão mandando bilhetes pra ele — Sirius dedurou, prestativo como sempre, sob o olhar fuzilante do amigo.

— Bilhetes? O quê? Ameaçadores? — McGonagall perguntou, o cenho levemente franzido — Não deveria preocupar-se com isso, Potter.

— É, talvez os Slytherin estejam fazendo isso de propósito — disse Sirius — O próximo jogo está chegando aí...

— Escute seu amigo, Potter, e relaxe — ela disse — Contudo, se quiser, eu posso investigar.

— Não precisa, professora.

Assim que James livrou-se de McGonagall, ele bateu na nuca de Sirius.

— O que foi? — o outro resmungou.

— Você quem me aconselhou a agarrar a mochila! — James protestou.

— Na verdade, foi Remus — Sirius deu de ombros.

— Eu vou descobrir quem está fazendo isso _sozinho_!

A verdade era que aqueles bilhetes, de certa forma, estavam incomodando-o muito, ele só não entendia o porquê. Tinha uma motivação para descobrir o que aquelas frases confusas queriam dizer.

Manter a mochila à vista não adiantou muito, já que outro pedaço de pergaminho foi encontrado por cima de seu travesseiro.

— É uma menina! — declarou Sirius.

— Quem nasceu? — perguntou Peter, estupidamente.

— Ou alguém pediu para uma menina trazer — retrucou James, esfregando os dedos nas têmporas.

— Isso está te irritando demais! — disse Sirius, relaxado — Você nem convidou Evans para sair, esses dias... O que é ótimo, na verdade.

— É, ela deve pensar o mesmo — ele retrucou, arrancando o pergaminho das mãos do amigo.

> **“She says she loves you**
> 
> **And you know that can't be bad**
> 
> **She loves you**
> 
> **And you know you should be glad”**

— Não quer começar o plano espião? — perguntou Sirius — Colocar algum feitiço na sua mochila, no quarto...

— É capaz de Peter cair nos feitiços! — James acenou para o garoto.

— Ei! — Peter reclamou, mas eles não deram-lhe atenção.

— Uma hora ou outra, os pergaminhos vão parar — disse James, não muito seguro disso — Parece ter uma continuação entre eles... Eu não sei!

— Auror Potter ao ataque! — debochou Sirius.

— Você vai se ver comigo amanhã, no treino! — ameaçou James.

— Ei! Isso é abuso de poder! — o moreno reclamou.

— E você está com abuso de amizade!

— Amizade não tem limites!

Eles continuaram a discutir, ignorando o fato de que Peter não estava mais lá, até que Remus chegou para separá-los.

O quarto pedaço, que parecia vir de um mesmo pergaminho, chegou após um treino chuvoso. James estava exausto demais para interrogar a todos os jogadores, embora essa fosse a sua vontade.

— James, está tudo bem? — Alice sentou-se ao seu lado, curiosa.

— Tudo... Só alguém que anda me mandando umas mensagens estranhas — ele deu de ombros.

— Eu posso ver? — ela perguntou, estendendo a mão.

— Claro! — ele levantou-se, afastando-se do banco, onde estava sentado.

Alice começou a cantarolar, em voz baixa, e ele virou-se, confuso.

— Isso é uma música, Jay! — ela disse, sorrindo levemente — “She Loves You” do Beatles.

— Do o quê? — ele olhou-a incrédulo, enquanto ela devolvia o pedaço.

— Seja quem for, parece que está te mandando alguma mensagem — Alice deu de ombros.

Ela despediu-se dele, quando avistou o namorado.

— Uma música... — ele murmurou — De uma banda muggle.

Ele olhou novamente para o pergaminho.

> **“She said you hurt her so**
> 
> **She almost lost her mind**
> 
> **But now she says she knows**
> 
> **You're not the hurting kind”**

— O quê? A Marlene?

Remus olhava-o incrédulo, mas Sirius parecia considerar a opção.

— Prongs, Marlene é sangue pura, lembra? — Remus perguntou, cautelosamente.

— Sirius também é, e ama bandas muggles — retrucou James — Sangue não significa nada. Marlene tem uma melhor amiga muggle que, por um acaso, é a Evans!

— E o que você vai fazer, auror Potter? — Sirius debochou.

— Eu vou precisar de uma ajudinha... — ele olhou para Remus, que começou a negar com a cabeça — Só preciso da letra dessa música.

— Eu não vou falar com a Meadowes, aquela garota é louca! — Remus sussurrou, horrorizado.

— Pelo menos, ela não vai tentar te agarrar, como a Vance — disse Sirius.

— Você vai me pagar! — reclamou o garoto, antes de sair do quarto.

— Você está um pouquinho obcecado — notou Sirius.

— Não por muito mais tempo — ele deu de ombros — A sua namorada vai ter que explicar essa história.

— Ela não é a minha namorada — reclamou Sirius, fazia isso tantas vezes quanto James reclamava que não era “veado”.

— Claro, claro — ele lançou-lhe um sorriso maroto.

Remus não demorou a conseguir o que James pediu, e ele arrancou um pedaço de pergaminho.

> **“You know it's up to you**
> 
> **I think it's only fair**
> 
> **Pride can hurt you too**
> 
> **So apologize to her”**

— Não estou gostando dessa ideia de você mandar letra de música pra Marlene — murmurou Sirius.

— E depois diz que não é sua namorada — debochou James.

— Amizade colorida — ele deu de ombros, displicente — Deixe-me adivinhar: você quer que eu entregue?

— Esconda nas coisas dela. Ela entenderá — respondeu James, entregando-o.

Um cachorro negro pegou o pedaço com os dentes, cuidadosamente, antes de sair correndo do quarto. James virou-se para Remus, com um sorriso malicioso, que desapareceu ao ver o olhar fuzilante do amigo.

— Você está me devendo uma muito grande! — ele retrucou.

— Pode deixar! — disse James, um pouco desanimado.

No dia seguinte, o maroto não conseguia manter-se calmo, olhando a todo momento para a porta, esperando para que a cabeleira castanha de Marlene McKinnon aparecesse.

— Olá, James!

— Olá — ele respondeu, distraído.

Virando-se para quem falava, ele arregalou os olhos, percebendo que Lily Evans estava sentada ao seu lado, sorrindo levemente.

— Lene me disse que você esqueceu isso no nosso dormitório — ela mostrou-lhe o pedaço de pergaminho.

— Por que ela estava me enviando isso? — ele perguntou, sem enrolações.

— Não era ela — respondeu Lily, simplesmente — Bem... Ela enviava, sim, ela tinha fácil acesso ao dormitório de vocês e tal, mas não foi ela quem escreveu.

James não podia estar mais incrédulo.

Era ela?

— Por que escolheu justo este trecho? — ela perguntou.

— Porque foi o único que não tinha mandado — ele desviou o olhar.

— Não, você se sente culpado por tudo o que aconteceu — Lily disse — Eu também me sinto.

— Então, mandou mensagens anônimas? — James perguntou, rindo levemente.

— Bem... Você sempre gostou de um mistério — ela deu uma piscadela.

— E você sempre foi o maior mistério para mim... — ele murmurou, antes que conseguisse controlar-se, corando.

— Antes que você pergunte — seu rosto estava bem próximo — Eu aceito ir a Hogsmeade com você.

— O que a fez mudar de ideia? — James perguntou.

— Às vezes, as pessoas demoram para aceitar os próprios sentimentos.

Lily afastou-se, parecendo nervosa.

— É, Sirius tem razão — ele parecia falar consigo mesmo — Eu fico mais feliz que a letra foi ideia sua.

— A letra tem um significado. Siga-o! — aconselhou Lily — E não estrague tudo!

A ruiva levantou-se, indo para o outro lado da mesa.

— Não estragarei...


End file.
